Mother Woes
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: Heroes share their mother woes while trying to escape the dancing penguin with a taste for sweets! (Seriously, that penguin is bad news) PM or review heroes and their mother woes to get the show of the road!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. Just the awkwardness that occurs when the others realize Percy had loving mother.**

_**Chapter 1: And Then There's Percy…**_

Five heroes sat in a circle in Percy Jackson's apartment. Katniss stared critically at the furniture choices before clearing her throat.  
"My mom never wants to see me again because I remind her of what she lost," Katniss shared, her tone bitter. She couldn't believe she had been pulled from the future just to share her mother woes. It was ridiculous.  
"My mom's in a coma and might never wake up," Clary said glumly, glaring at a vase that was perched on a side table.  
"My mom's dead," Tris spat out, playing with a loose string from her shirt sleeve.  
"My mom's dead too," Harry sighed, absentmindedly tracing his faded lightning scar. "She died protecting me." The four depressed heroes turned to look at Percy, the only one who hadn't yet shared his mother woe.  
"My mom," he chimed. "Is in the kitchen, making us blue chocolate chip cookies."  
Sally Jackson stepped out from the kitchen with a tray of cookies, and five glasses of milk. "Hi."

**A/N: This just popped into my head when I woke up the other day. I picked Tris, Clary, Katniss, and Harry because of their 'mother woes' and I picked Percy just because he didn't have a mother woe. Anyway, I can't think of any other heroes with mother woes. Wait, give me a sec…Peeta, Four, Jace, Sadie, Carter…oh. Whatever. Anyway, review, favorite, and follow, because now that I have more with mother woes, I might just continue this fine story. For now, bye!**

**_~ToBeRoyal_**


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer: I don't own Four, Peeta, Jace, or the Kane siblings. Nor do I own Felix or the Stoll brothers. However I own the dancing penguin with a sweet tooth.**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: More Mother Woes_**

Four lounged on the couch, glaring at the kid, Felix, who kept summoning penguins. Sadie and Carter sat together of one of the love seats, while Peeta walked in with a tray pastries. Felix's eyes lit up and he reached for one.  
"Felix, no!" Sadie reprimanded. "Leave! This room is reserved for ones with mother woes."  
"But, but," Felix whined. Sadie narrowed her eyes and he scurried off. Jace observed from a distance.  
"Mother woes sharing time!" Peeta chirped, setting down the tray of pastries. A penguin toddled up and stole one. Everyone was too confused to stop it. Evil laughter was heard from the hallway, interrupted by a fit of choking.  
"Uh, anyway," Four cleared his throat. "My mom's dead."  
"Same," Peeta said dully.  
"Yup," Carter and Sadie nodded.  
"I don't even know who my mom is," Jace muttered, bitterly taking a bite of a cinnamon roll.  
"Well," Sadie said after a moment of awkward silence. "This is gonna be a short chapter."  
"Sadie!" Carter chastised. "How many times do I have to tell you? No breaking the fourth wall!" His sister pouted.  
"But it's fun," Sadie protested. "Hey, remember that time in Serpent's Shadow-"  
"LALALALALA!" Carter sang, drowning out Sadie.  
"SHUT UP!" Jace shouted. A penguin waddled in and started doing the Macarena.  
"I'm out of here," Four grumbled, getting up. Felix froze his feet to the floor.  
"No!" Felix screamed. "Not until you join my penguin in the Macarena."  
Travis and Connor smiled evilly, taking pictures of two of the most serious heroes doing the Macarena.

**A/N: I like ending with humor. Review some more heroes with mother woes (tell me what the mother woe is just in case I don't know the hero) and I'll give a cookie and another chapter! If you don't, Felix is going to freeze your feet to the floor and make you do the Macarena with his penguin.  
Felix: I will! So, review-  
Four: Favorite-  
Sadie: And follow. Just to be safe.  
Carter: Sadie! You're breaking the fourth wall.  
Sadie: No, I'm not.  
Carter: Yes, you are.  
Tris: Shut up you two!  
Jace: Hey, you weren't in this chapter.  
Tris: So? I came to see Tobias-er, I mean Four.  
Travis: Whatever. We-  
Connor: Now have-  
Both: Blackmail! *laughs evilly*  
Everyone else besides Tris: *gulps*  
Percy: Er, anyway, ToBeRoyal says bye.  
Annabeth: PERCY! Where are you?  
Percy: Gotta go. I'm supposed to be at Camp Jupiter. Bye!**

**~ToBeRoyal, Tris, Four, Jace, Felix, Sadie, Carter, Annabeth, Percy and the Stoll Brothers (and the Macarena penguin with a sweet tooth)**


End file.
